You Give Me Hell
by ForPony39
Summary: Hook wants pay back after Emma's little marker stunt, and he's going to get it. Well as they say, love is a battle field my friends! Third installment of the "You Give Me..." series!
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go again :D, if you're new to this series you might want to read, at the least, "Y****ou Give Me Chills." This will all make so much more sense, hahaha.**

**...**

You know what they never told Emma? That being a sheriff meant doing so much god damn paper work; seriously it was like more than half the job. That was why she was sitting indoors on this beautiful day, staring at a stack of paper as she occasionally looked to her windows with longing and sighed.

She wondered if Hook would come to annoy her today since she wasn't out patrolling. Sure she hadn't seen him in about three days but she wasn't worried, he was just nursing his pride back to health this time.

She found herself smiling as she recalled his incredulous face when he'd walked into the dinner with marker all over his it, unaware as to why half the town was laughing their asses off. She knew she was probably going to pay dearly for her little marker stunt sooner or later, after all Hook wasn't the kind of guy to let something like having his face vandalized go unanswered. The thought of his retribution was almost enough to make her regret the trick...

Ha, who was she kidding? If she was given a do over she'd have done the same damn thing - it had been beyond priceless. For everything else there were her credit cards.

It was just after that thought that her phone rang..

She welcomed the interruption from the incredibly dull task of filling forums out, rolling her chair over to the next desk with the phone on it and answering it.

"Sheriffs office"

"Hello Swan" a seductive playful voice answered, sending chills up her spine.

"Hook" she returned tersely "I didn't know you knew how to work a phone."

"Wait till I learn how to text."

"God help us all."

He chuckled and the hair raised on the back of her neck, he was turning the flirt up to eleven and he'd barely said anything yet.

"What have you done?" she demanded with a sigh.

"I make a simple phone call and you assume I'm up to something?" he asked, attempting to sound offended but ruining it with the amusement in his voice.

"Are you breathing?" she asked

"Last I checked," he said

"You're up to something."

He laughed again at that.

"Your instincts serve you well darling" he admitted "I've something on the agenda today."

"Care to enlighten me?" Emma asked almost hesitantly

"Revenge" he answered casually.

Oh crap.

"Can't say I wasn't expecting it, how _is _your face?" she asked, unable to hold back a small grin.

"It took three days of scrubbing to restore my rugged good looks - you tell me."

She almost laughed but managed to smother the urge.

"I regret nothing."

"Not yet you don't" he told her, sounding alarmingly mischievously.

"I'm shaking in my boots" she told him sarcastically.

" oh, I'm going to enjoy this Swan"

Ok, that was eerie.

"Bring it on cabin boy" she dared.

My god, was she actually enjoying this?

"I do so love it when you issue me a challenge" he purred back.

"Hanging up on you now" she sighed, making to put the receiver down. However his voice caught her ear before she could hang up.

"You looked bored Swan, you should get out today."

Emma's eyes widened as she ripped herself out of her chair and went to the window, looking for Hook. She saw him leaning against a building across the street, looking back as he closed a cell phone one handed. He gave her a cheeky grin and a lazy two finger salute before turning and disappearing into an alley. Emma was about to go grab her coat and go after him but was interrupted by the phone ringing. She went to her desk and quickly picked up the phone.

"Sheriffs office."

"Someone broke into my store!" a congested voice told her frantically

"Sneezy?" Emma asked as a light began to flash on the call waiting board.

"Hold on" she said, putting him on hold.

"Sheriffs office."

"Emma" Blue said, sounding alarmed "Someone broke into the nunnery."

"Ok, I'll -" another light started flashing on the board and she felt her stomach drop into her feet. That son of a bitch.

"One second Blue" Emma said, quickly picking up the next call.

"Sheriffs office, someone broke in?" she said before the person on the other end could say anything.

"How did you know?" Ruby asked, sounding puzzled.

"I have a feeling I'm going to have a hell of a story for you later" Emma growled "I'll get there as soon as I can."

* * *

She went to see Sneezy first, the door had been pried open, nothing was broken but a chain, a stereo and a padlock were missing. Also a note had been left on the counter, weighed down by one gold coin. She picked up the coin and examined how it gleamed for a moment before she opened the folded parchment to read the two words written in elegant script.

**_I hope…_**

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Sneezy asked after a particular violent sneeze.

"I don't have a damn clue" Emma admitted.

She had to listen to Sneezy complain through his congestion for a half hour, taking his statement before she could finally head over to the nunnery. Her cell phone started to ring as soon as she got in the car.

"Emma speaking."

"That Dawrf should really see a doctor," Hook's voice said "that simply can not be normal."

"How the hell did you get my number?"

"Not telling" she could almost hear him grinning.

"If this is the best you got Hook I've gotta say, not impressed" she made sure he could hear how unimpressed she was as she started her car.

"Oh Swan, I think you know me better then that." he said.

She looked down at the note in her hand before putting the car in drive.

"You hope for what?" she asked, re-reading the words.

"I guess you'll find out" he whispered secretively before hanging up.

* * *

Next she went to the nunnery where Blue was waiting for her. Half of the candles they were to sell had been stolen.

"Who would steal candles from nuns?" Blue asked, confused.

"A certain pirate daring God to smite him" Emma answered, severely annoyed.

"This was left behind in their place" she said, holding up a gold coin and another piece of folded parchment.

"I think I'm sensing a theme here." she muttered as Blue handed both items to her. She slipped the coin into her pocket to be taken into evidence with the other one before opening the parchment and reading the next two words.

**_…You enjoy…_**

"Why leave the gold coin?" Blue asked, looking utterly confused by the theft.

"If I had to hazard a guess?" Emma said, folding the note and slipping it into her pocket.

"He wants me to know it's him," she sighed "he's a bit of a diva like that."

"What are you going to do when you catch him?" Blue asked as Emma strode off to get in the town police car.

"Take extreme pleasure in throwing his ass in jail" she called over her shoulder. She'd barely pulled out of the Nuns driveway when her phone started ringing again. She didn't even bother saying anything when she pressed it to her ear, she knew who it was now.

"Having fun yet Swan?" Hook asked

"I see you are, shopping are we?" she said turning onto the main road to drive back into town - she was on her way to Ruby's now.

"Oh you know, just picking up a few things here and there" he answered vaguely.

"Also known as stealing"

"Just a bit of fun love-"

"No, no, no" Emma cut in, bullshit radar already going off loud and clear in her head.

"You are not random Stan, you're a man with a plan. What the hell are you pulling here?" Emma demanded, because the not knowing was actually worse than if he just all out embarrassed the hell out of her with some of his pirate trickery.

"One, I already said I'm not telling. Two - who's this fellow Stan?"

She was about to tell him there was no Stan, it was just a saying, but there was a note in his voice stopped her for a second. When she realized what it was she very nearly bust out laughing.

"Oh my _god_. I did not just hear jealousy in your voice."

"Have I any reason to be?" he inquired seriously.

"Of imaginary Stan?" she asked sardonically "He still has a better chance at me than you do Hook"

"Oh Swan," he tutted like she was naughty child "stop pretending you don't love this dance."

"Sure, I just _love _having my toes stepped on" Emma rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see it.

"You know there's no need to invent suitors when I'm _ready _and _willing._"

She could practically see him wagging his eyebrows. How did he make innocent words sound so fucking suggestive?

"I'm not inventing suitors," she told him derisively.

"But you are growing tired of thwarting my advances" he said, as if it were a fact he'd observed.

"Oh I don't know about that, after all I do it so well" she replied sweetly.

"Not half as well as you like to think darling, I seem to recall a night where I grew ill-"

"FYI? Worst patient ever" Emma interjected.

"-and you cared for me, oh so tenderly…"

God damnit, he was actually making her blush over the phone.

"Stroking my hair-" he continued softly.

"You were suppose to be asleep!" she yelped into the phone before she could stop herself.

"Don't be embarrassed love, you can stroke anything of mine you like," he invited seductively.

"What else were you awake for you bastard?" Emma demanded past grit teeth.

"Why Swan, are you implying I may have missed you having your way with me in my weakened state?" he asked in faux shock.

"You wish you pervert. You grabbed my ass." she seethed

"Did I?" he asked playfully "that sounds most unlike me."

Oh he was definitely grinning.

"You're gonna need another Hook when I'm done with you" she said, grip tightening on her phone as she took a turn a little faster than necessary.

"After all of your hard work to return me to health?" he pouted.

"The 'tender caring' you mentioned was me paying a debt," she said, sounding just a bit to defensive, "I'm all paid up, so make your move _cabin boy_." See? she could put annoying emphasises on her words too.

"Well - you're _almost_ paid in full" he informed her airily.

"Like hell 'almost' - I am paid in full" she growled into the receiver, braking hard enough at a red light to make her tires squeal in protest.

"Now what. The hell. Are you up too?" Emma demanded, each sentence pointed. She heard him give a long almost burdened sigh.

"Fine Swan, if you absolutely insist I shall divulge my dastardly plan to you."

There was a silence in the wake of the sincerity in his voice as she pulled up to Ruby's apartment.

"… Wait, seriously?" Emma asked, cautiously skeptical as she put the vehicle in park.

His answer was to chuckle before she heard the line go dead. He'd hung up on her.

"Uhg, _asshole!" _she hissed, throwing her phone into the passenger seat angrily.

* * *

Ruby opened her door looking utterly pissed about two seconds after she knocked.

"Your boy toy was in my apartment." she told Emma angrily

"He's not my boy toy!" Emma said quickly. Red rolled her eyes and stepped aside to let her in. "Yeah well, if he's not careful he'll be my _chew toy _next full moon" she growled, slamming the door closed.

"What did he take?" Emma asked.

"My CD's" Ruby huffed, leading her to the crime scene - her CD rack.

"The good one's too, my favourite John Mayer album is missing."

_Wow, people still buy CD's?_ Emma pondered aside.

"Seriously? Wouldn't it be easier if Hook just got a damn itunes account?" Emma grumbled. She paused as if hearing her own words clearly for a moment and recognising how utterly insane they sounded. Captain Hook with an itunes account.

"My god, this is my life." she muttered, face palming. Emma didn't get it - what the hell was Hook going to do with candles, a single padlock, a chain, a boom box and now a handful of Ruby's CD's?

"He'd probably download music illegally," Ruby grumbled under her breath as she looked mournfully at the rack of her extensive CD collection, eyes lingering on the gaps where some were missing.

"Ok, give me the note," Emma said holding out her hand.

"How did you know there was a note?" Ruby asked, pulling the parchment from her pocket.

"It's been his MO today, so to speak. Keep it" she said when Ruby tried to hand her the gold coin as well. She took the folded parchment and opened it.

"I'll admit, I didn't get it" Ruby shrugged as she watched her read the message. Emma's eyes nearly bugged out of her head reading the two words written there.

"Oh shit."

Emma dropped the note and ran, shooting out the door like a rocket without any explanation whatsoever.

"Emma!" Ruby called after her, a bit alarmed. But it was to late, she was gone. She picked up the note and read it again.

**_…These Distractions._**

"I will never understand these two" Ruby sighed.

**...**

**Thank to old and new readers, and those who leave comments! Hope your having fun, have a good one! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**I love having this fluffy piece to work on, enjoy guys!**

**...**

Emma was running down the stairs of the apartment building and dialing her phone at the same time, turning a corner so hard she almost skidded into a wall. She jammed the phone to her ear, dashing down the hall as the line rang once, twice-

"Swan, what ever could you be calling about" Hook smooth voice asked her innocently.

"Where are you?" she demanded, out of breath.

"I'll give you three guesses love, the first two don't count"

Her apartment.

"Sonuva-"

Emma hung up as she burst through the door that lead to the street, not slowing down as she shoved her phone into her jacket pocket and made for the car. She only stopped to get her keys out of her other pocket, fumbling with them as she tried to unlock the door - why couldn't the town invest in cars with power locks damnit!? She was so focused on sorting for the right key she didn't notice the presence behind her. Until said presence was whispering in her ear.

"Ravishing as always Swan." Hooks voice murmured

Before she could so much as flinch she felt the quick brush of lips on her cheek and the feel of a hand giving her a sharp pat on the ass.

Then he was running. Stunned she looked after him as his long pirate trench coat flapped in the wind as he shot in the opposite direction, mouth agape. Then she collected herself and found the proper amount of outrage.

"Hook! Get back here!" she yelled, finding her feet and giving chase.

* * *

Hook hung up after implying he was in her apartment and waited for a moment with crossed arms.

Thirty seconds later he was treated to the sight of Emma shooting out of the building like someone had fired her from a cannon. She looked like she wanted to curse his name, hair flowing behind her like a golden cape as she ran for her strange little chariot. He couldn't help but laugh a little at how frantic she looked while he followed after her at a leisured pace, unnoticed. She was so high strung sometimes he thought as he watched her scramble with something, still oblivious to the fact he was walking up behind her. She looked irresistible, even as flustered as she was. In fact in his opinion it only added to her allure.

He leaned in close so his lips were by her ear before remarking in a whisper how ravishing she was before giving her a quick peck on the cheek. Then, because he wanted her mad and because he couldn't resist, he smacked her backside before running, wearing a grin that almost split his face in two.

_One, two, three, four, five-_

"Hook! Get back here!" he heard her shout after him. Oh, she was pissed he thought delightedly. But only five seconds of being too stunned to give chase? Killian almost thought he was losing his touch. But he had to amend the score for Emma - the lass was one of a kind after all.

* * *

Emma ran after him, following the flapping of his coat as he darted up alley's and around corners like a flash of lightning. She would not feel bad about giving him a beating before she threw him in jail, because honestly he was asking for it so hard it was like he liked the idea of Emma beating him. Oh god, what if he liked the idea of her beating him? Why? Why was she thinking about that as she chased him!?

His fault.

All his fucking fault. God damn that lecherous pirate and his innuendos! _Pay attention! _Her brain chastened her as she jumped a fence into the boat yard after Killian. _You're gonna lose him! _She caught him turning down a dock and disappearing from sight behind a boat.

She had him now she thought, turning the same corner right on his tail-

Her first abrupt thought was _Where the hell did he go?_ It was like he'd just vanished into thin air in mere seconds after she lost sight of him. Her next thought was _oh shit_ - because the dock she was running on ended rather abruptly.

She couldn't stop herself in time, but damnit she tried. It only made her flailing more embarrassing as she tripped over the end of the walkway and went hurdling into the water. She resurfaced with a gasp, splashing and spluttering in the sudden shock of being cold and wet. She heard a laughing over the sound of her splashing and looked in the direction of the sound to see Killian, sitting on the side of the boat he disappeared behind.

"Very graceful darling!" he called out to her.

"HOOK!" she yelled back angrily, swimming to the edge of the dock. He hopped down from his perch and casually waltzed up to the edge to meet her as she struggled to get out of the water.

"I must say, the wet look works for you love" he chuckled, watching her fail miserably.

"Lets see how it works on you!" she said, trying to swipe at his ankles and drag him into the drink with with her. He easily stepped out of reach and kept talking while Emma continued to try to climb out with frustration.

"It works very well on me actually, but you'll have to take my word for it" he taunted.

She scrambled to get out of the water, but the heaviness of her wet leather jacket and jeans weighed her down too much and prevented her from getting out.

"Of course there are many things that would look good on me - you for instance." he smirked.

"I would sooner straddle a parking meter." she spat back, giving up on getting out and now just holding onto the end of the dock to glare up at him. oh if glares could kill...

"Oh don't be mad-"

"You're fucking kidding me right?" she growled.

"-You had this coming" he continued un-perturbed as he crouched down to better speak with her.

"Ok, fine - you've had your vengeance, now help me out." she conceded begrudgingly, holding out her hand. Hook shook his head and tutted like she were a small naive child.

"Emma I've just had a little fun, I haven't taken my vengeance - and besides that you still owe me something."

"A punch in the face?" she asked brightly

"Oh I think you've done enough damage to my face of late darling" he said touching his cheek.

"I don't owe you a damn thing!" she yelled indignantly, angrily brushing her wet hair from her face.

"If I can remember what it is you owe, surely you can search your memory and figure it out love. If you like however I'll give you a hint" Killian winked.

"I'm sorry all I'm hearing is 'please Emma, punch my face! It's so very punchable!'" she sang back past grit teeth.

"Hold you to it" he said softly with a twinkle in his eye; seemingly not even hearing her threats.

"What?" she asked, tilting her head - confusion overriding anger for a moment.

"You heard me love, that's the hint." he said standing, "ladders down on the other side of the boat, I'll be seeing you" he told her turning and walking away.

"You can count on it cabin boy!" she shouted after him, as usual his response to her ire was laughter. You know what? She was going to enjoy hitting him more then he _ever_ could. After she finally dragged herself out of the damn harbour he was of course long gone. She decided to just walk to her damn apartment because she didn't want to get the interior of the cop car wet, she'd chased him halfway across town anyways she didn't feel like walking all the way back. However she wasn't going home quite yet, she was already in the boat harbour after all…

* * *

By the time she was finished doing what she did she was in higher spirits; sure she was still soaking wet, the sun had gone down and she was cold - now she just wanted to shower and change into something dry. She got home, kicking off her soggy shoes, and started to peel out of her even wetter clothes. Down to her bra and panties she went to go throw them in the dryer. However when she tried to start it nothing happened. Her brow wrinkled as she tried to turn it on but got nothing.

No fucking way.

She quickly checked to see if it was plugged in already getting a sinking feeling. She saw the cord had been cut, rendering the thing useless.

"Oh come on!" she yelled, kicking the machine.

That bastard!

He had actually been in her apartment! Of course he had, why was she surprised? He was a pirate. God he was so fucking annoying! Fine she'd just have to hang he clothes out to dry and put something else on. She went to her room and opened her closet-

To find every hanger was empty.

He wouldn't. She walked into her closet to check all the cubby holes - empty.

She checked her dresser for socks and underclothes - gone.

He'd stolen her clothes? Who did that!? Only as she was frantically searching for clothes, slamming the drawers close and searching around her room, that she notice some had been laid out for her already on her bed. A curve hugging blood red dress she hadn't wore since she'd been doing her bounty hunting was draped across the sheets.

"Oh _hell_ no" she growled picking the dress up off the bed to glare at it. She was even less sorry (if that were possible) about what she'd done now.

Underneath the dress were two more items laid out for her, a new cell phone (hers had been destroyed after falling in the harbor and a silver necklace that she'd never seen before. Just as she was examining it the new cell phone rang. Once again she didn't bother with pleasantries when she answered it.

"You asshole!"

"Well I'm having a truly wonderful day love, thanks for asking."

"I know I tell you I'm going to kill you pretty much every other day - but I really am going to kill you so hard this time" she hissed into the receiver.

"Oooo, shaking in my pirate boots" he replied mockingly.

"I'm not wearing this dress" she told him stubbornly.

"Well if you insist on remaining nude, far be it from me to object."

Yep - definitely owed him a punch in the face.

"Nice necklace," she said instead, examining the beautiful braided silver chain, "who'd you steal it from?" she asked.

"I am shocked you would imply I'd give you a stolen gift." Yeah he sounded _real_ shocked.

"Seriously, coming from the guy who's been stealing all day long?"

"Shopping," he corrected "I left gold"

"I'm not wearing this Hook! Bring my clothes back you thieving bastard!" she nearly yelled into the phone, throwing the dress violently back on the bed.

"Would if I could," he told her "but then what trail would you follow to find me?"

Emma's felt her stomach fall into her feet.

"You didn't"

"I'd hurry before anyone else see's your under things on the sidewalks darling." Click.

She pulled the phone way from her ear to stare at the phone in horror. Then she looked up at the ceiling, throwing her arms in the air in pure exasperation.

"_Why_ do you _hate_ me!?"

**...**

**Oh Hook, I do so approve of your methods. Mu-hahahahaha! Hope this gave you a laugh guys, have an awesome day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally! My internet is back up and I can update - enjoy!**

**...**

In retrospect she should have definitely let that giant eat Hook when she had the chance. Now she was hurriedly scurrying down main street in a red dress, searching for the articles of clothing he'd allegedly strewn about the town. That would teach her to be merciful. She hadn't actually found any yet and she was just starting to relax a little, just starting to think maybe he'd lied when she saw it.

Her bra hanging from a stop sign.

Emma's eyes nearly bugged out of her head as she ran and snatched the bra from the street sign and tucked it under her arm. Almost immediately she saw a shirt of hers across the street and darted over to pick it up as well. Bra, shirt - if she found one of her thongs may God have mercy on Hook's soul because she sure as hell wouldn't.

At least it was late at night and no one was going to see-

"Miss Swan."

_Oh come on!_

Emma found herself looking slowly over to the sound of Regina's voice just a few feet down the street from her. She was rewarded with the sight of the Evil Queen herself - holding up a pair of her pantyhose between her thumb and forefinger, sporting a decidedly amused expression.

"I would hazard a guess that these belong to you?"

Emma was there instantly, tearing them from her hand and stuffing them under her arm.

"What are you doing out so late?" Emma demanded, her cheeks burning.

"Why? Have you imposed a curfew sheriff?" Regina asked, obviously very much enjoying her discomfort - Hook and her would get along marvelously in that respect. Emma was sputtering to find some rejoinder when Regina seemed to notice the dress.

"A bit salacious for you don't you think?" she frowned at her.

"What?" Emma looked down at herself "this is a nice dress!" she said defensively, sure she didn't want to be wearing the damn thing but it wasn't a hooker dress or anything.

"Miss Swan, Henry needs a role model in his life who acts like a lady," Regina told her, as if that role model was not her. Oh-ho-ho, Regina had picked the _wrong_ night for this crap.

"I don't think Henry needs to be taught how to be a lady, but hey that's just me." Emma said with a shrug.

"All the same it's my opinion that you shouldn't- what are you doing?" she asked suddenly as she watched Emma start to pat herself down, as if she'd misplaced something in one of her nonexistent pockets.

"That's funny, I usually have at least one…" Emma said feigning confusion. Regina quirked an eyebrow at her as if to ask 'one of what.' Emma sighed and gave a blasé shrug

"Nope - not a single fuck to give. If you'll excuse me Regina I have clothes to collect and a pirate to flay alive." she walked past the mayor who looked as she was seriously considering putting a hex on Emma before huffing and continuing on her walk.

* * *

Emma had collected a good bundle of clothes under her arm by the time her phone rang. She picked it up without looking at the ID.

"You should know I'm planning to strangle you with those pantyhose."

"WHAT?!" an extremely surprised female voice yelped

"Snow!?"

Oh god, why!? Had a meteor been ten seconds away from crashing into the earth this very second Emma would have welcomed it with open arms. Hook. There was no possible way this could be his fault, but yes - this was all his fucking fault.

"I thought this was someone else! I don't want to strangle you!" she tried to assure her quickly.

"Emma what in the _hell _is going on?" Snow demanded.

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong" Emma tried with a dismissive laugh.

_I'm just frantically trying to get my clothes and under things off the street before anyone else see's them, also trying to think of the perfect place to dump a body. _

"_Emma_."

Oh good lord she was using her 'mom voice.'

"Hook's just being an asshole, I'm dealing with it" Emma sighed, grabbing another tank top off the ground. She was becoming more and more sure she was being led to the town hall.

"Ah," Snow said, as if her daughter's shenanigans with Captain Hook were becoming all to common at this point. Once more with feeling - _this_ was her life.

"Driving you crazy yet again?" Snow asked.

"It's getting to be a short drive, almost a quick jaunt." she seethed through grit teeth, picking up a pair of her shorts off the grass - definitely leading her to the town hall.

"Do you want me to deal with him?" Snow asked like she was ready to go to war at a moments notice. Emma actually didn't doubt it.

"You sound like the god father Snow. Thanks I'm fine."

'Fine' was punctuated by Emma snagging one of her socks off a low hanging tree branch.

"It's not fair that your father gets all the opportunities to beat Hook!" Snow whined.

"I'm kinda busy, I'll call you later ok? OkbyeIloveyou!" she hung up before Snow could protest and took a deep breath.

She was standing in front of the town hall doors now - a pair of her panties were hanging on the door knob. Wow, she had actually wrapped around the rage integer into a strange negative calm. _Should have lit his ship on fire _she found herself thinking serenely as she grabbed the frilly thing and stuffed it with the other retrieved clothes under her arm. She pulled the door open and walked inside.

At first she just stood there trying to let her eyes adjust to the dark, blinking excessively. She realized she was in the general boot room if you will, not the actual hall itself. The first thing she made out was what looked like a huge plastic bin. A few more blinks as she walked closer she saw that it was filled with the remainder of her clothing. Emma felt a sigh go out of her she hadn't been aware she'd been holding as she walked over to the bin. At least _these_ hadn't been scattered all over the place. She was just ruffling through them to be assured all of her clothes were indeed there when she heard a sound, a loud metallic rattling and clinking. Her eyes widened when she realized it was the sound of someone chaining the doors closed. She made a run for the door, not bothering to actually try the door knob but opting to try to boot it open. It gave an inch before someone was snapping a padlock in place. Emma pressed against the door to peer through the small opening. A man in a red cap stared back for about a second before taking off in the other direction - what the hell? Hook had fucking lackeys now?

"Hey! Get your ass back here!" Emma yelled after the man, he of course did not listen.

Emma wrestled fruitlessly with the door, hoping something would break but the door never gave more than an inch. A back door maybe? She walked past the bin and pushed the door to the main hall open. Emma actually managed to get into the room before everything hit her, making her freeze in place as the door swung on its hinges comically behind her. The hall had been filled with the light of about a hundred candles, littering the entire hall and spreading the yellow warm light everywhere. Music was playing from a stereo on a table, sounded like John Mayer's _A fool to love you_.

And beside that table?

Hook sat with his feet up, fingers adorned with the usual large rings wrapped around his silver hook on his stomach, watching her with that hungry smile of his. He was in what looked like his finest pirate attire, a red vest with brass buttons that left a large V shaped expanse of his chest visible. He wore his long black coat with the high collar and another row of larger brass buttons; he also had high boots and - wow, those black leather pants looked _tight_. The brown leather belt with the shiny silver buckle seemed almost redundant. He'd had someone lock her in here with him?

Brave man.

"Well, well," he said, dropping his feet down from the table and slowly getting to his feet. Emma hadn't moved and was trying hard to keep her jaw from hitting the floor as he slowly made his way towards her, seeming to take his time taking her appearance in appreciatively.

"I'd love to tell you in detail how beautiful you look," he said "but words would be doing you as disservice as none can aptly describe you."

He came to a stop in front of her, his chest almost touching hers. Her expression was stone in the face of his flirting and flattery.

"Lucky I'm the only man here, I may have been forced to kill a few just to keep you tonight." he said with that seductive cocky smile of his.

Emma grabbed him by the shoulders and rammed her knee between his legs. Hook wheezed as the air left his lungs and he crumpled on the ground. He went into the fetal position, rolling on the spot as he groaned in pain. Emma just stood above him with a glare.

"Yeah, don't pretend you didn't have that coming." she told him unsympathetically.

* * *

Emma handed him an ice pack she'd gotten from the communal fridge in the back, he took it from her as he sat in his chair and put it between his legs.

"This should serve as a wonderful reminder of your distaste for complements." he grunted.

"Oh don't even," Emma said rolling her eyes as she pulled another chair up to him and sat down, forced to cross her legs because of the dress.

"I drew on your face. You responded by going on a spree of various thefts, making me fall in the harbour, wrecking my dryer, stealing my clothes and strewing them about the entire town - your lucky I don't castrate you."

He sighed with some relief as the ice pack began to do it's work.

"Ok, I'll admit the clothing bit was perhaps a touch to far but it's late, it's not like anyone-"

"Apparently Regina likes late night walks." Emma interrupted pointedly.

He just blinked at her.

"She was nice enough to return my pantyhose, also Snow called and I thought it was you - I threatened to strangle her with said pantyhose."

Hook was silent for another few seconds before he started laughing.

"Shut up it's not funny"

"I beg the differ love," he managed between his guffs of laughter.

She watched him laughing, trying her damndest to glare but for some reason she couldn't quell the urge to smile a little; she even chuckled once or twice. Hook sighed as he wiped a tear from his eye before holding his hand out to her.

"Truce?" he asked. She stared at his hand and then back to him with a smirk.

"I don't think we're capable of a truce Hook" she told him.

"Oh come now, Smee won't be back for a bit. Can't call a truce for even a few hours?" he asked with a sincere smile.

She pretended to think about it, internally smiling at what he was going to be returning to when he went back to his ship later. Emma reached out and hesitantly shook his hand.

"Fine, truce." She watched his eyes go to her neck line with a touch of surprise colouring his face.

"You wore the necklace" he said, sounding pleased. Emma looked down to the silver braided chain and frowned. Yeah she had, she didn't really know why but she had.

"Yeah well…" Emma trailed off. "Went with the dress" she said at last.

He gave her a knowing smile. It was then she realized she was still holding his hand. She tried to extract it but he held it firmly in his.

"I think it's time to pay up what you owe love." he said softly as the song on the stereo changed to _Love is a verb_. His eyes almost twinkled as he got up gingerly, pulling her to her feet as well.

"I don't owe you anything," she insisted as he lead her, relatively unresisting, to the middle of the floor.

"You told me you'd have a dance with me," he reminded her.

"When the hell did I say that?" she asked. Then it came back to her.

_Are we__…__ dancing Swan? _

_Maybe another time Killian _

_Hold you too it_

_Course you will_

_**Hold you to it**_

"Seriously Hook," she said shaking her head "that was not a promise."

"Your word is your bond Swan" he said, turning unexpectedly so she bumped into his chest. His other arm wrapped around her waist while the hand holding hers out as he slowly began to sway them both to the tune. Emma tried to put some distance between their bodies at first, he just chuckled and kept his arm securely around her waist, keeping her pinned to his chest.

"Relax Swan, it's just a dance." he said. She gave one last half-hearted tug to get out of his hold and sighed when he didn't release her.

"That one hand of yours gets grabby again and it'll be the last thing it ever grabs," she warned him with a smile.

"Noted" he smiled back before expertly spinning her out and slowly twirling her back in.

"Not bad Killian, they teach you to dance in pirate school?" Emma asked… almost playfully - what was happening to her?

"Oh look, she makes a joke - progress! Lessons were right after looting 101." he replied in much the same manner.

"Ok, how do you even know that term?"

"Heard it on that image box called 'TV' when I was at the hospital" he shrugged as they continued to sway gently to the rhythm of the music. The whole thing was actually kind of… nice.

"So looting 101 huh?" she smiled as they swayed, his eyes all for her.

"Tell me Captain Hook, what's the greatest treasure you ever stole?" she asked.

"These moments with you."

She wished she could have said she wasn't expecting a line but she was - however the way he said it took her by surprise, because he actually sounded genuine.

"My god you have a line for everything don't you?" she sighed, making light of it. However it appeared as if Hook wasn't going to let her get away with that.

"It's not a line darling. Sometimes love just makes us say crazy things."

"You don't love me." it was almost a reflex, those words.

He gave her a strange look then, almost sarcastic but with an edge of hurt in it. He dipped her rather unexpectedly.

"How would you know?" he challenged, looking into her eyes.

Emma actually found herself trying to find something to say that would make what she said better though she had no clue why.

"I suppose if your definition of love is annoying the shit out of the other person than yeah, draw a heart with our names in it."

He smiled at that and shook his head with a chuckle, pulling them both back up from the dip.

"I've never understood why everyone thinks love must be so serious - love is suppose to be fun."

Emma realized they'd stopped swaying now, they just stood there kind of holding each other as if they would resume dancing but didn't. The way he was looking at her was almost like she'd dazed him, she was pretty sure the same look was on her face as she suddenly found she couldn't speak. Their faces were so damn close and Emma wasn't sure how or when those inches had closed between them.

"Aren't you having fun Emma?" it sounded like an honest question.

She knew right then she could pull back from him and he would let her, his face hovering and holding it's distance from hers, letting her decide. But if Emma was to be completely honest with herself, she didn't really want to. She closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to his. She didn't know what she'd been expecting - but the only word she could find to describe how it felt? Fireworks - colors and explosions all wrapped up in a kiss. It felt like it went on forever, his hand twining in her hair to bring her closer-

And then someone was rattling the door that had been chained closed, distracting them both as they pulled away from each other to look in the direction of the noise.

"What the hell?" Emma managed to say breathlessly, almost trying to regain her balance. It sounded like someone was cutting the damn things.

"Smee's not suppose to be back yet," Hook said aloud, sounding a combination of perplexed and pissed. That's when Snow's voice penetrated the sound of chains being cut.

"Hook! If you've laid one hand on Emma's head I'm going to put an arrow through it!"

"Yeah… you should probably start running." Emma told him. Hook sighed, letting Emma go and stepping back from her.

"You're parents have abysmal timing love," he said, annoyed. He flashed her a grin as he backed away from her.

"I expect you'll be retaliating soon?" he asked. She gave him her best evil smile.

"Soon? I've already struck back."

She saw his smile wither on his face..

"What did you-"

He was interrupted by the sound of the chain falling away and the door slamming open.

"Better run cabin boy." Emma said with a wink.

Hook glanced in the direction of the noise and than before she could so much as blink he'd moved to the far wall and crawled out one of the windows. Good timing too, Snow was just busting into the place holding her bow like she planned to beat Hook with it.

"Emma are you ok!?" she asked, immediately giving Emma a big hug.

"Can't… breathe!" Emma wheezed.

"Oh, sorry!" Snow apologized, releasing her. It was then she seemed to notice the set up Hook had arranged.

"What the…" Snow sighed, readying her bow like it doubled as a club.

"He can't have gotten to far," she said, turning to go back out the way she'd come.

"For the love of God" Emma huffed, grabbing her mothers arm and pulling her to a halt.

"Snow, breathe - just let him run."

"Are you serious?" her mother asked, waving around like she was drawing Emma's attention to the whole set up for the first time.

"Come on Emma, he gives you nothing but trouble!" she said with a great deal of exasperation

"No - he gives me nothing but hell," she grumbled, however she almost smiled when she said it. "But that's not much different from every other day."

And once again she had to be honest with herself - she'd miss it if he didn't. Especially when it meant she got to give him hell back.

* * *

Hook stood on the deck of his ship and eyed his new passengers with a growing frustration. Seagulls - seagulls everywhere. He kicked a few of the irritating birds that crowded around his feet off his shoes, more just seemed to take their place. It appeared Swan had visited his ship and spread feed everywhere - even going so far as to spread it in his cabin and leave the door open. It was no doubt an absolute disaster now. Because the birds had of course come in hordes to pick the ship apart - squawking, eating and shitting everywhere. She wasn't even there and he could practically hear her laughing.

"Goddamn it Emma."

**...**

**Another story done, oh how much fun it has been :D hope it was a good ride for your guys, have an awesome one!**


End file.
